


The Red In The Snow

by Crusty_frogs



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Violence, Character Death, Comfort, Dream Smp, Emotional, Found Family, Heavy Angst, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Jschlatt (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Kinda, L’manberg, Other, POV First Person, Pogtopia, Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Tschlatt, Tubbo (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, Wilbur Soot (Video Blogging RPF) - Freeform, idk how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27584921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crusty_frogs/pseuds/Crusty_frogs
Summary: Did you know that the snow is a muffler. It’s like a beautiful blanket that covers everything but no sound can get through. No nothing, not even the sound of footsteps as you walk, or the sound hushed whispering, and definitely not the sound of a bow creaking as it’s being shot.Sorry I suck at this, I promise the story is better than this :)
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 58





	The Red In The Snow

White was all I saw as I fell. It’s peaceful, you know, the snow is, you get to feel the cold flakes as they hit your red burning face. I could feel the numbing pain in my shoulder, then the crunch of the snow as someone runs over, I wonder who though. The cold stone of the mountain felt nice on my burning shoulder, what happened? I tried to lift my hand but my fingers where numb, why can’t I feel them? Was it the cold? I thought I was wearing gloves though?

“Tom... Tommy!”

“Oh god Tommy... hear me!” Was that Wilbur and Tubbo, what are they doing here?

“Oh Tom... okay, can yo... please tell me yo... Tommy please.” Why was Tubbo sounding so sad, why was he worried of me?

“Tubbo g... Techno he will help us.” What is going on, I’m scared. I try to open my eyes all I see is white an red. I see Wilbur next to me, what is he doing.

I feel pain all over as Wilbur picks me up and runs. The snow crunching under his feet almost sounds rhythmic, like they’re in a beat of four. One, two, three, four, and repeat. My ears are ringing and I can’t feel my left arm anymore. After a bit of running I start to feel out of my body, no pain anymore it’s just numb, cold, and wet. Wet? Why am I wet? My whole shoulder is soaked. We’re in the snowy mountains why is my shoulder wet? There is a pressure in my shoulder, I’ve never felt that before, why is it? I try to open my eyes to look at it but my vision is blurry and wavy.

“Wilbur over her... Tubbo go get the blanke.... I need you to set him down here.” Is that Techno? Why does he sound so worried, what’s wrong with me. Who’s crying, is it Tubbo? Why is he crying? Why can’t I hear them clearly, why do they keep fading out?

“Tommy, I’m sorry I shou... I didn’t see him follo.... I wish I was hit instead.” what does he mean hit. I’m scared now. Was I shot, is that what’s in my shoulder? Am I going to make it?

“Do you know kind of arrow it wa...” techno what? “No but it was dark gree....”

Wilbur I’m scared. Why can’t you hear me, just look at me. “Shit that’s a poison arrow.” Techno sounds angry. I’m sorry Techno. “Tubbo go get towels, milk, an...” I hear the jingle of Techno's cape claps as they hit the ground.

“Techno I can’t find anyth... the wound.” Tubbo sounds so out of breath, was he running?

“Well shit hand me tha... Tommy I’m sorry for this.” What does he mean by that? I hear the cracks and pops of a torch and my shirt was lifted up. The cut of fabric and a snap of the wood from the arrow made me start to panic. My head is pounding. “On three I’m taking it out, one.” I felt him grab the arrow. “Tubbo be ready with tha.... two.” Tubbo shifted closer and I could feel the heat of the torch. “And three, Tubbo now.....”

I don’t know what happened after that it felt like hours as I laid on that damn cold stone, I figured out that I’m in a cave. Off in the distance I could hear zombie growls and the light hiss of the spiders. The winter wind was howling and wispy, I can feel it all over me. Am I not wearing a shirt anymore? Then what’s covering me? It smells like burnt wood and and dirt, but I pleasant dirt smell, pure earth. It’s warm and a part of it tickling my nose. It’s a little heavy on one part. Is this Techno’s cape? Why would he leave it here? Where is everyone? I can barely move my arm and right above me knees are numb. I can’t hear anything with this ringing and the wind whistling outside.

I think I hear footsteps deeper in the cave. “Do think that’s enough coal and iron, Wilbur I’m worried for him, what if, what if he doesn’t make it.” Oh no Tubbo don’t cry, I’m okay, just please don’t cry.

“Tubbo he’s going to be okay, he just needs to heal now.” Oh no Wilbur why don’t you sound confident in that, I’m okay I really am. “Anyways Techno will be back with food and supplies, we’ll have to sleep here for tonight or until we can get a way to get Tommy to get to the base.”

I cringe at the squeaky hinges of the chests. Some shuffling and crackles of a furnace. “Wilbur can I tell you something?”

“Of course Tubbo what is it, and if it’s about Tommy he’s going to be okay.” The creek of wood helps me understand that someone sat on the chest.

“Wilbur I really don’t want to be the next Schlatt, I don’t want to be the next president. He has already talked to me about it and was showing all the stuff he was going to ‘pass on’ to me. He was talking about horns Wilbur. I just don’t want to be anything like Schlatt!”

By the end of Tubbo’s rant he was yelling, I could hear the frown and tears in his voice. Why didn’t he tell me Schlatt was going to make him the next president. I may not know too much about American presidency but I don’t think he can just make Tubbo the next one. Unless he’s turning it into a dictatorship. Oh no Tubbo. There is huffing in the distance echoing throughout the cave and both Wilbur and Tubbo go silent.

“I’m sorry it took so long, that storm is bad out there, how’s he holding up.” The footsteps get closer to me and I hear Techno’s knees pop as he squats down next me. Did he go out in the cold underdressed? He did mention a storm. “I wonder if I can get him to drink this, it should help with the healing, Wilbur come over here and hold Tommy’s head up a bit so I don’t pour this down the wrong pipe” Wilbur's steps sound too hesitant and his hands are cold and unsure as he hold my head. I feel the farmers rough hands on my chin as he opens my mouth and pours the almost sweat and bitter liquid down my throat.

I feel my body start to tingle and I don’t feel as worn out. “Do we still not know who shot him?” Techno was shuffling around and then a crash of the glass. “Damn that was a good bottle too”

“ Here Techno let me help yo-“

“No Tubbo I don’t want you getting cut, not to be rude or anything it’s just this glass tends to shatter and go thin. Go sit with Tommy I’m sure he would appreciate it when he wakes up to fine you there.”

Techno you really know me I would appreciate it. Tubbo sat down an felt his hand on my other shoulder as he rubs it slowly with his thumb. “Techno I think I know who shot Tommy” Tubbo why do you sound so scared and sad, I wish I could see all of you. This is shit.

“Well who then?” Techno sounds frustrated and the tiny clinks of glass fill me ears.

“I think it was Schlatt or Quackity, I thought one of them was following me but I don’t know how they got a poison arrow because Bad is the only one I know of who has them.” I feel tears hit my shoulder and collarbone as Tubbo whispered to me “Tommy I’m so sorry, I should have been the one who was hit.” Tubbo don’t think like that. I’m glad that you’re safe and not hurt. I am goin to be okay. I could wiggle my toes at this point but just up to ankles.

“Do you think they stole it from Bad or maybe bargained with him because I heard that Skeppy was in some deep trouble?” Techno’s boots sounded like they where shaking the worlds as he paced around.

“Techno calm yourself, I’m sure they’re were stolen, Bad wouldn’t do something like even if it meant getting Skeppy out of trouble.” Wilbur was frantic to speak, hesitation laced his voice. The loud steps stopped and wood croaked under the weight of someone. I can feel my fingers now, I curl them. They feel swollen, my legs feel like someone is sitting on them.

“Well we will have to gear up if it is Schlatt, we could take Quackity, but Schlatt might be a little harder.”

“Tubbo you stay here with Tommy, Techno and me are going deeper in the caves, I thought I saw a ravine earlier. Here take this.” The sound of the sword raking the side of the sheath was sickening.

“We’ll be back in a couple of hours, there is blankets in this chest, water and food in this one.” As Techno spoke the pair of foot steps echoed quietly in the cave as they went away. Tubbo’s breath sounds heavy, so sad. I manage to make a fist.

“Tommy! Can you hear me, make another fist if you can hear me.” I feel Tubbo’s hand on mine and I make another fist. “Oh Tommy you’re okay.” I feel him hug me.

It took all my strength as I try to open my eye but once I opened my eyes the light from the torch illuminated everything. “Tommy, oh Tommy you’re awake, can I hug you?” Tubbo was physically vibrating. I slightly nod my head. Tubbo was so warm, after a bit he pulled away smiling like a dork. My throat is burning, I don’t know I’ll be able to speak.

”Tub.. Tubbo, Wa ter.” Tubbo got up and ran to the chest and grabbed a small bottle and brought it over.

He sat down behind my head and sat my head on his legs. “Here open up.” I couldn’t open my mouth again, I looked up to his with pleading eyes. “Oh can you not?” I rise my eyes brows. Tubbo grabs my chin and opens my mouth, the water wasn’t particularly pleasing, with it being that cold it felt like it was sliding up my throat.

“I’m sorry.” I looked away too scared to confront him.

“no, NO! Don’t ever say that again, you did nothing wrong. We didn’t see them, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Tubbo had put his hands on both sides of my face, forcing me to look at him. He was crying, eyes puffy, and his hands where clammy. I look away. What ever potion techno had gave me was working wonders.

After a bit I look back towards him and reach my arm up to Tubbo. “Help me up Tubbo. I wanna lean against the wall” My voice was raspy and shallow. Tubbo nods and gently sets my head pack on the ground. I brace my weight on my arms and push off the ground. Tubbo grabs my waist and holds me up and leans me against his shoulder and slowly scoots be back until I hit the wall. “Wait Tubbo, put the cape over my back please so I’m not hitting cold stone.” Tubbo grabs the cape from my lap and throws it over my back. He set me back against the stone and walks over to the chest. He pulls out two blankets and some potatoes, he makes his way back over and sets his sword down. Tubbo drapes one one blankets over me and him and lays the second across their legs.

“Here are some potatoes you definitely need the strength if we want to make it back to Pogtopia.” Tubbo drops the baked potato in my lap with a fork.

“First Tubbo, how long was I out. And what was that you where saying about Schlatt making you the next president?” Once I say that I look over to him. Tubbo is looking down and sighs.

“You where out for about three days Tommy, I thought you where going to die. And with Schlatt, he wants to make me the next president, I’m fine with that it’s just I don’t want to be like him.” Tubbo was on the verge of tears. “Tommy you can’t tell anyone about this but look.” Tears where streaming down Tubbo’s face as he moved his hair out of the way to reveal small horns growing.

“Tubbo holy shit what happened... what did he do to you.” I tried to reach up but I was too weak. Tubbo had moved his hair back to cover them.

Footsteps could be heard coming and Tubbo finished fixing his hair. “We’re back, that’s ravine was a bust. Nothing but mobs and some coal, it wasn’t eve- Tommy you’re up!” Wilbur dropped everything and ran over to me. He hugged me awkward due to my shoulder.

“Wow that potion worked a lot better then expected.” Techno had picked up Wilbur’s bag and walked over to the chest, throwing stuff in the furnace. Wilbur got up and walked over to the crafting table.

“I think we have enough iron for all of us, we need to get going or we’ll freeze here. Do you think you can stand Tommy” Wilbur turned around and looked at me.

“I mean maybe, come help me, you too Tubbo.” Wilbur walked over and Tubbo stood up, Tubbo went over to my left side and grabbed my waist and Wilbur grabbed my arm, slowly lifting me up. My knees burned and I wobbled a bit before I got my balance.

“Hey look at you, you’ve got it.” Techno said turning around.

Techno walked over to me and bent down picking up his cape and draped it over me. “Here you’ll need this more then I’ll do.” Techno said as he clipped it together. I leaned back against the wall and braced myself getting used to standing again. After a while of the others packing up techno left and I took little steps slowly getting more of my strength back.

“I think I got it now but at least someone stay by me out there I don’t need to fall” I saw as I get the rest of my armor on.

“I will,” Tubbo came walking next to me and gently helped my arm into the chest plate. I whisper a thank you.

“We should be able to head out as soon as these finish cooking” Wilbur said as he bent down to look in the furnace.

The armor is awkward against my bare skin but it’ll do. “Okay we can leave now, everyone ready.” Wilbur mined the furnace, bending down picking up the smaller version of it and sat it in his bag.

“I guess I’ll be as ready as this, where did techno go anyways.” As if right on time Techno walks right in holding a big stick.

“Here you can use this as a crutch.” The crowned man walking over to me helped me get used to the stick and carved out a place for my shoulder to rest comfortably.

“Thank you” I say looking up.

“We should leave now though the storm looks like it’s at a stand still, don’t know how long that’ll hold up though.” Techno said grabbing the torch and making his way out of the cave, all of us following suit.

As I step out side I hear a crunch. I whip my head around, my heart pounding as panic sets in. “I think someone is here guys.” I look back at the three.

“It’s okay Tommy it’s just an animal we’re going to be fine, I searched the place before I came back in.” Techno said as he started walking. I calmed myself and followed them all. After a bit my shoulder was killing me and dropped the crutch and held onto Tubbo still getting used to walking. Everything seemed so calm and beautiful, the snow covering everything adding a glow. The wind started again and it was getting harder and harder to see through the snow falling.

I stopped for a second and I caught my breath. An arrow flew beside my head.

“Run” Wilbur yelled as another arrow flew by. I watch as Techno turns around pulling out a bow and shooting into the storm. A yell could be heard from off in the distance. I run as best as I could to where Tubbo and Wilbur were.

“What do we do now, that sounded like Quackity, what if Schlatt is with him” Tubbo said to Wilbur.

“Both of you stay here, I’m going out there to help Techno” Wilbur got up and pulled out his bow. Tears streamed down my face as I watch as an arrow hit Techno right in the stomach. He falls and Wilbur Shoots as the storm clears up. Another scream could be heard.

I got up and ran as best I could over to Techno, the cold air starting to settle as I dropped to my knees. "Techno! are you okay? are you going to be okay?" I set my hands on Techno side as he looked at me. Blood was staining the snow underneath Techno red. I look down at my hands, crimson red was all I saw.

"Tommy, hey look at me. I'm going to be fine. You need to get out of here." I wasted as Techno reached up a hand to hold my face. I hold his hand and shake my head.

“No I'm not leaving. You saved my life so I'm saving yours." I look around and spot Wilbur looking around. "Wilbur! Help me please, Techno, Techno's hurt bad."

My voice stings from the cold air. I turn to look at Techno again and tears start to stream down my face. "Hey, hey stay with me here. Help is on the way, just please stay awake." I pat Techno on the face and start to hiccup.

”Tommy, don't cry about this. If I don't make it just know you're going to be okay." I look to see Tubbo and Wilbur stand to the side of Techno as he lays there.

"Well don't just stand there help me!" I pick up Techno's head and pull him up, being mindful of the arrow. The wind starts to rage as I cry. The cold winds burning my face as I sit there and watch the Wilbur pick up Techno. "He's going to be okay right? Like he's going to survive right?"

Tubbo helps Wilbur pick up Techno and stands him up. Wilbur faces me and frowns, panic starts to set in my gut and I feel the tears on my face slice down as they fell.

"Tommy I really don't know Tommy, this isn't like how you got shot, He was shot in the stomach, we simple don't have the supplies to help like we did with you." Wilbur helped Techno over to an over hand and laid him down. I drop down next to him and watch as his breath slows down.

"Techno, you have to stay with us, please!" I grab his hand and pat his face. He turns to face me and gently smiles.

"You're a good kid you know that. I would have loved to train to be as good as me one day." He holds tightly onto my hand as I let out a chocked sob.

”You still can don't say stuff like that." The smell of copper fills my nose as I look down, blood make the ground cold as it seeps into our clothes.

"Tommy, you know that's not going to happen. Keep the cape and the crown, wear it proudly for me." I shake my head and hold Techno close.

”No please don't day that, you can't say that. You can't die, Technoblade never dies." I turn my head as Wilbur sets his hand on my shoulder and head his head. "No don't say that, he's going to be fine." I turn my head to face Techno, his chest falling slowly as he faces me and smiles.

"Tommy, be the next me but better." He closes his eyes and I lean down and listen to him. A loud cry escapes my lips as Techno lets out a long breath but doesn't breath back in.

”No no no no no no, NO!" I screamed, I screamed loud and long. Until my lungs and throat burned, until my body wouldn’t let me scream anymore. I screamed as the cold air outside took my breath away. I lean down onto Techno and I feel someone rub my back.

”Hey, come here." Tubbo wraps his arms around me and pulls me back. I hold him close and sob loudly.

"No it can't be real."

Tubbo pats me and shushes into my ears. "Tommy look at me, don't look over there." Wilbur grabs my head and makes me look at him. I can feel the blood on my hands as I hold onto Tubbo as tight as I could. I look down at the cape and start to shake.

”Tubbo get him out of here, I'll meet you back at Pogtopia, just get him out of here." Tubbo picks me up and grabs the crown from Wilbur as he leads me out of area.

The cape weighs me down as we walk, red trailing behind us. Tubbo pats my back and sets the crown on my head and looks ahead. I look down to my red stained hands and make a fist. I am going to fucking kill Schlatt and Quackity, even if I die trying. I turn to Tubbo and take a deep breath of the cold raging air. "Let's start training because in going to fucking kill them."

**Author's Note:**

> Hellos everyone, sorry if this is bad I’ve never posted on here but I tried. This is my first work so go easy on me please. I hope you enjoyed this, this is supposed to be a one chap, But for now, bye!


End file.
